The Best Remedy
by Cheerry
Summary: Brazil is feeling terrible, and to make things better his crush wants to come check on him. But maybe Spain's treatment for his illness isn't so bad… SpainxBrazil fluff. Warning:BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read.


**A/N: So, I tried to make Spain go from his cheerful self to his more dominant self without making him OOC. Don't know if I succeeded.**

**Translations:**

**Buenos días/Bom dia - Good morning**

**Mi querido - My dear**

x.x.x

**~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*s**

x.x.x

_**The Best Remedy**_

x.x.x

Brazil woke up in the afternoon, still feeling _terrible_. He had caught a cold, and one of the _bad_ ones. He thought if he got some sleep, he'd feel a bit better, but it hadn't helped at all.

The Brazilian got up, figuring he might as well make some hot chocolate to drink. He was passing through the living room, with some difficulty considering his bad conditions, when his phone suddenly rang. He ran to get it, falling over the couch in the process. "Here." He flinched, noticing his voice was really hoarse.

"Brazil?" came Antonio's voice from the other end.

"O-oh, hey Antonio." Luciano answered, trying to keep his tone normal, so as not to worry the other. He _didn't_ want his crush to see him in such a pathetic way.

"Are you okay? Argentina told me you've not been really well lately…" _That bastard._

"Oh, i-it's nothing, no need to worry." The brunette said, trying to convince Spain.

"But you won't mind if I go over to your house, right?"

"Well, I guess not…" The boy said, knowing that even if he said no, the brunette would be on his door not soon after.

"So, I'll be there in some minutes! Wait for me!" Antonio said cheerfully, hanging up.

Luciano then went back to his hot chocolate, starting to get the things he would need. He was just going to put the water to boil, when he heard his doorbell ring. He sighed. "It must be him. I had almost forgotten he was coming…"

Brazil made his way to the door, stopping to get some peanuts to eat, and opened it.

"Brazil! You're terrible! Why didn't you tell me you were _this_ bad?" Spain panicked the moment Brazil opened the door. "You need to rest!"

"Well, I tried that, but it didn't work. So I came down here to make some hot chocolate, when you called." Luciano told him, matter-of-factly. He didn't know he looked _that _bad. Then again, he hadn't even stopped to look at the mirror since he woke up.

"Go to your bed, I'll make the hot chocolate for you." The Spaniard announced cheerfully.

"But-"

"No buts, go up there!"

Brazil sighed. It couldn't be helped, then.

x.x.x

**~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*s**

x.x.x

A while later, Antonio went up with a whole breakfast in a tray, and put it in front of a sheets-covered Brazil.

"I-I thought you were only going to make hot chocolate!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"You need to eat to get better!" The Spaniard said simply, urging Luciano to eat, which he did.

"Hum, it's really good! I should get sick more times, so I can eat your food!" Brazil said jokingly. Spain gave him a smile.

"Don't say that! If you want to eat my food, you should just call me!" He blushed. Why did Spain have to be so sweet?

"You're blushing!" The Spaniard pointed out. "Just like a tomato! You look so cute like that!" That last comment made Luciano's blush go all the way to his ears.

Antonio laughed, and pushed himself up from the armchair he was situated in, reaching closer to the blushing boy. He brushed Brazil's hair behind his ear, and pressed his lips against it. "I'm glad _I'm_ the one who made you look like that."

Spain wrapped his arms around Brazil possessively, pressing his lips against the younger nation's own this time. He waited for Brazil to respond, and pushed him down on the bed, sliding the forgotten half-empty food tray to the ground.

x.x.x

**~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*s**

x.x.x

"Hum~" Brazil woke up the next morning, with a relaxed, happy looking Spain on his side, under the sheets, stroking his hair.

"_Buenos días_." Spain said, leaning to plant a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"_Bom dia_." Brazil said lazily, snuggling closer to Spain, burring his head on the boy's chest. He found it to be comforting, like he was protected from everything and everyone there, and he didn't have to worry about anything. It felt nice.

They stayed like that for some time, Antonio stroking the younger nation's hair lovingly, while the Brazilian snuggled in his lover's embrace, enjoying the warm feeling.

"I'm going to make breakfast for us, okay?" Spain finally spoke up, noticing it was pretty late already. "You'll go down when you're ready?"

"Sure…" The boy answered, with a little pout. He didn't want the older nation to go away from him, even if it was only for some minutes.

"Don't worry, I won't run away." The Spaniard assured him, kissing his lips lightly. He looked around the fairly messy room for his pants, and slipped them on, going downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Brazil laid on his bed, too lazy – or was it that he was still tired? It _had_ been a pretty, ahn, _busy_ night, after all – to move, until he decided to find something to put on. He looked down at the mess of clothes on the floor, and simply slipped Spain's shirt on. Since it reached until a bit up his knees, he wouldn't need to find his own pants. His hair was also a bit messy, but he didn't care.

The Brazilian ran down the stairs, jumping the last few steps, and found his love sitting on the table, waiting for him to come down.

"Hey, _mi querido_." Spain said, motioning for him to sit on his lap, a sweet smile spreading across his face. Brazil went over to the other brunette, finding himself a comfortable place in his lap, and resting his head on Spain's bare chest again. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better?" Brazil was momentarily confused. He didn't even remember he had been sick, since he had felt better all of a sudden. "Oh! Yeah. Actually I had even forgotten I was sick." He answered honestly, his cheeks getting a light pink tint, barely noticeable.

Spain just laughed slightly at his new lover's reaction, pulling him closer to his chest.

x.x.x

**~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*~´*`~*s**

x.x.x

**A/N: That's it. I hope it turned out okay...**

**Oh, and if you want some information on Brazil, just check my profile, there's a link in there. Also, plese review and tell me what you guys thought about it! =D**

**I have a lot of other fanfics I didn't post yet, including one about World War 3, so I'll start posting them soon! =D  
><strong>


End file.
